1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a DC-DC converter and an organic light emitting display including the same, which can achieve high power conversion efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the disadvantageous weight and volume of cathode ray tubes. Flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
Among these flat panel displays, the OLEDs display images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
A typical OLED includes a DC-DC converter that converts external power into power required to drive the OLED.
Recently, as the OLED is employed in mobile devices and the like, interest in power conversion efficiency of the DC-DC converter has been increased.